Central tire inflation systems (CTIS's) were originally developed for military applications, in particular for military applications concerning off-road military wheeled trucks and trailers. However, CTIS's are nowadays incorporated into non-military vehicles such as specialist construction equipment and some agricultural vehicles.
A CTIS typically comprises a compressed air source located on-board the vehicle and connected to one or more tires. Tire pressure can therefore be adjusted by operating the CTIS. The CTIS delivers compressed air to tire supply lines. In some examples, the supply lines are integrated into the vehicle axles. Various valves are provided in the CTIS to control flow of compressed air.
At least in certain embodiments, the present invention aims to solve, or at least mitigate, at least some problems that can be identified in the prior art, and/or to provide an improved CTIS and/or CTIS control strategy compared to the prior art.